


Secret love song

by Skwibbiblee



Series: Differences draw us closer [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: The continuation of InfatuationPhilip is jealous of Theodosia getting attention from more people, her perfect life, and that he can't be a part of it... Or can he?





	

Eliza hurried through the crowded ballroom over to her son, whom of which was sitting patiently in a chair to the side, fiddling with his sleeve as he watched his newest love interest dance around the room with her friends, feeling his heart constrict when they’d connect gazes as she was spun around like the princess she is. He felt a deep pit of jealousy for this woman, how her life wasn’t ruined because of her father and his damn pride, and also how easily she could get over the mistake of meeting him.

He got up and hurried out of the room, much to his mother’s chagrin as she followed after him.

Alexander watched his son stalk by, and made to go after him when he was bumped into by his wife. He grabbed her wrist lightly. “ Eliza, let him go.”

“ Don’t touch me, Alexander.”

He let her go, frowning and looking down. “ Eliza, please, he needs to let this go.”

“ You need to let your petty fighting with Burr go. It’s not a matter of your money, or your life, so let it go,” she bit out tiredly as she ripped her arm away and continued after her son hastily.

Alexander wilted.  
\----

Aaron watched his daughter gallivant, smiling softly. She looked so much like her mother.

Said daughter had caught his eye, and was hurrying over.

“ Papa!”

He smiled and opened his arms, hugging her tightly as she came over, wrapping careful arms around each other.

“ Oh, papa, I know I shouldn’t have done it, but he was just so different!”

Aaron blinked. His conversation with Eliza flickered into his head and it clicked.

“ Hamilton’s son?”

“ Yes, Papa. He says his name is Philip. Why did you never tell me of Philip? You only spoke of a boy with a spotted face and with brains like his father, never of his name.”

He sighed, taking his daughter’s hand and leading her into the hall.

“ I never thought you’d meet him, love.”

“ But I did... I tracked him down. He was so different. Timid, shy... Why would anyone hate him?”

“ His father.”

Theodosia grew quiet, thinking of the letters of confirmation of the adulterous male had published about himself.

“ But Philip is his own person. He deserves so much more...”

“ Sometimes parents make mistakes.”

Theo glared.

“ Why are you telling me this, Papa?”

“ I...”

“ Are you going to keep me from seeing him? Can we not even converse?”

“ Now, I never said tha-”

“ But you thought it. Your face says it all.”

Theodosia felt herself fighting tears, feeling them burn behind her eyeducts, but she refused to let them fall. 

Aaron looked away from her burning, passionate eyes, seeing only himself, but with more fire, determination to do things, something he could never be.

“ I never said anything like that! Just- Just listen!”

Theodosia grew quiet.

“ Proceed...”

“ It’s hard for me to say this... I won’t keep you from seeing the boy... I just.. You’re the only thing I have left.. I don’t want to lose you, too. Who am I to know how this boy may treat you? How am I to know if he won’t break your heart or not,” Burr spoke, quiet, pained.

Theodosia frowned, coming closer and hugging her father, who shook in her arms.

“ Please... Just be safe, love.”

“ I will never progress if I just wait for it, father.”

Aaron stiffened and his daughter separated from him, determination in her eyes.

“ I’d never let him hurt me, Papa, so you never have to worry.”

She kissed his cheek.

” I’ll make you proud.”

Aaron pulled his daughter close before separating and waving her back toward the ballroom.

” I’m already proud. Go get your boy.”

\---

Philip continued briskly through the corridor until he was outside, just breathing in the air.

He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up.

“ Rough night?”

Philip jumped, looking around, eyes landing on his mother, causing him to calm a bit, but only a bit.

“ Hello, mother.”

“ Hello, my son. Are you ill?”

“ You and Pa have both asked that tonight. No, I am not ill. The festivities of tonight have not ailed me, I am just tired of all these tedious tasks that come from engaging in dancing and enjoying tonight...”

“ And your lady?”

“ She doesn’t care, Ma...”

“ But you were so certain-”

“ It doesn’t matter, she doesn’t car-”

There was a cough from the corner of the balcony. 

Eliza and Philip turned.

Theodosia stood there, smoothing her gowns.

“ I hope I am not interrupting.”

Eliza smiled softly.

“ Of course not.”

Philip looked between the two women, blinking. Had his mother planned this? No, she was too surprised to have planned this... Did that mean that Theo cared?

“ M- My lady!”

Eliza laughed.

“ I’ll leave you to it.”

She left the balcony, leaving the two alone.

Theodosia and Philip began walking toward each other at the same time, both with a vigor they had formerly danced with, grinning.

“ Philip.”

“ Theo.”

“ I thought you’d had found a new girl, from how you didn’t come after me.”

“ My pa caught a hold of me, and I couldn’t abandon him. And when I looked up, you were dancing with another. I’d be wrong if I said my heart didn’t twinge in jealousy.”

She laughed.

“ He had two left feet, and stepped on mine. At least you were a gentleman and didn’t stomp on my toes.”

“ How rude,” He said, laughing a bit, holding her arms.

“ It is only the truth.”

He sobered a bit more.

“ Your father... I saw my mother talk to him.”

Theo blinked. Oh, so that is why they had the talk they did.

“ And?”

“ I think she convinced him to let me see you? I could be wrong,” he confirmed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Theo laughed a bit.

Philip blushed softly. He’d never be used to such a beautiful, lilted voice. It was so unique.

“ Mr father pulled me aside... He’s actually the one who convinced me to come after you.”

“ Thank goodness for Mr. Burr.”

“ Thank goodness for Mrs. Hamilton.

The two laughed and took each other’s arms.

“ Let’s head back inside. We may be creating gossip out here~”

Theodosia blushed lightly and whacked Philip gently with her hand held fan.

“ Hush, they wouldn’t suspect something like that. Not so soon, anyway,” She giggled.

Philip led them back inside and the two walked arm in arm back to the ballroom, smiling and laughing.

Maybe this could be the beginning of something beautiful?


End file.
